Brothers and Diaries
by hannica7
Summary: America and Canada, with Scotland's help, have come across England's old diaries. England is sure to be angry when he finds out that they have read his deepest and darkest secrets. My first story. More historical than drama.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers and Diaries

Cht. 1

The two blonde bespectacled brothers wandered around their father's, England's, house. The brother with the longer hair and purplish blue eyes looked in fascination at all the old paintings that lined their fathers study. The study itself was huge, filled with bookshelves with books much older than both of the brothers put together. The shelves of books where set up in a library way, and at a raised part of the room, right at the end sat an huge oak desk with a matching old style chair with sewn on red cushioning. The table itself sung of history, and had ink stain's, an area that had once been an ink well, as well as marks that looked like a knife had been thrown into it. Behind it was a window overlooking England's vast garden, filled with roses and plants that England enjoyed. Not far from the creative display of roses was a large pond with a old statute in the middle of an regal looking women in the centre.

"I wonder who she was." The purple eyed brother asked

His blue eyed brother had been pulling books out of the shelves randomly and flicking through them. One surely had to be his father's diary, preferably about the brother himself. He just made a uh huh sound at his brothers question and threw the latest book he discovered to the floor, going for another one in the same motion, just for that one to land on the floor with a thud like its predecessor and it's sound amplifying due to the stone walls filled with elaborate arches carved into it. He kept searching, leaving mountains of books on the wooden floor, but didn't come to anything written by his father at all.

"Ah dinna ken ye wud be destroying yer faithers hoose when ah let ye in." A grinning red haired man said to the brothers after poking his head through the door.

The brothers had not been let into the house by its owner at all. In fact they had broken into it with the help of their uncle who was the grinning red haired man. He looked all of twenty five, but is in fact older than their father himself. His animalistic green eyes that seemed to glow shined with delight at the mess his nephews where causing.

"America! What are you doing? Papa England's going to be really mad when he sees this mess!" The purple eyed brother cried out to the blonde haired brother after being prompted by his uncles statement.

"Well I'm looking for dad's diary Canada. It has to be around here somewhere." Replied America to his brother.

Scotland's delight went from showing it in his eyes to radiating it in his face at the thought of finding his younger brothers diary for his sons. He walked in thinking just how angry England would be when his deepest darkest secrets, and boy where they dark, would be read by his two noisy sons. Scotland leaned against one of the bookshelves watching the brothers argue. Canada, Scotland's favourite nephew, was trying to get America to stop his destruction of their fathers study while picking up as many books as he could. America seemed to be ignoring his little brother and creating more destruction. As arguments went the brothers would do better to learn from him, Scotalnd, England and his other brothers if they wanted a spectacular argument. Scotland soon had enough of watching America destroying his brother's study, and after Canada's arms could no longer hold on to the books he was holding, and an avalanche of books spilled from his arms, Scotland stepped forward catching their attention.

"If ye want tae find yer faithers diary, ye chust had tae ask me." Scotland said sweeping in as if he was their savior.

"You know where it is?" Asked an excited America after Canada had translated for him.

"Ah wud be a lousy brother if ah dinna." Scotland said

He beckoned to the brothers to follow him, and before he reached the steps to the oak desk, he abruptly turned to the right, where a large cast iron and wood door stood. America ran towards it leaving his brother and uncle behind in his excitement and tried to turn the handle. His face immediately fell as the door was locked, and rather solid looking. America could probably break it down with his unusual strength, but the door was so thick and sturdy looking that it looked like even he would have to put some effort into it. Scotland laughed at his nephew's crestfallen face and pushed him aside.

"Whit, did ye think he wud leave it unlocked wi' brothers like me?" Scotland asked them

He pulled out the same lock picking kit he had used to get into England's house. It was elaborate with many small silver tools, and Scotland took out a medium sized object and fiddled with the lock. A satisfying clunk could be heard announcing the unlocking of the door. Before the brothers could rush into the room and cause havoc, Scotland held them back.

"Dinna tell yer faither aboot this." Scotland ordered indicating the lock picking kit.

After Canada had translated for America, they both agreed and America opened the door and the two darted inside the room with Scotland behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2 England's past and his lover

When the small group ran into the room Canada and America looked round it in amazement. It was a rectangular room, about the size of an average houses bedroom with stone floors, and the walls where lined with books from the floor to the ceiling. America turned around in a circle in amazement at all the books, and Canada looked at his brother with a small smile. Scotland followed in behind them, and left the door wide open behind him.

"What is all this? Which book is his diary?" America asked

" Every single book in here is wan. Here I'll get ye wan." Scotland told them

Scotland pulled out a step ladder from the corner of the room and put it into the corner on the right side of the door. He went up and ran his finger along the highest shelves books. Finally he found the one he was looking for and pulled it out, however as he pulled out the book another next to it fell in front of Canada. Canada picked it up and blew the dust off of it. The book had an animal skin cover, and no one could tell what the pages where made out off.

Canada, who usually didn't pry into others business unless it was to help out, found curiosity had over taken his better judgement and opened the book. It was written in what he assumed was latin, but underneath, probably because England had grown lazy with age and didn't feel like reading it in this format, it was written in modern day English. Whatever he had used to write the first copy of the writing Canada didn't know, but Canada did notice it was written in childish writing. He took a deep breath and read it out to his brother who was peering over his shoulder.

" 60 A.D Rome is still here. I do not like him much and I try to fight him. But he is a grown up. He did not listen to one of my bosses Prasutagus's last words. Instead he hurt his wife Boudica and his children who sometimes come to play. She said that she will fight to make me free. She has won some battles. But Rome is angry. He and his boss have gone to hurt her. When he came back he told me she had died by drinking poison. I feel very sad, and like I have died too." Canada read

The brothers were silent for a while. Obviously Rome was ancient Rome, but as he wasn't ancient back then England had just called him Rome. Scotland was sitting on the ladder smoking and dropping ash on the stone floor, his expression was hard to read.

"What did he mean bosses?" asked America

"At thon time there were many tribal "kings". Boudica wus one tribe's queen. Here England wus just a wee laddie, but he desired freedom, because Rome wus trying tae change him. He did change him. He changed us ' a." Answered an expressionless Scotland.

There was silence. Canada could almost picture his father as a small boy being forced to follow Ancient Rome around, while hoping that one of his old bosses would swoop down on him and save him. He felt pity at how confused and scared his father must have been. He could understand the fear of having a bunch of strangers try and raise you, he was sure America did as well.

America however was bored of his brother's questions and went to pick up another book. This book had a leather cover and paper pages. However before he could open it Scotland took it from him and gave him another that looked far more similar to Canada's. America shrugged, he really didn't care what diary it was, as long as it was his fathers. He opened it and noticed that it was written in old English, but underneath it looked like England had rewritten it in modern English. The original writing looked like an older England had wrote it compared to the England who Canada had read about.

"Dude has way too much time on his hands if he has rewritten all these books. Still here we go:

1283 Wale's had an rebellion. I went in to take him out, but to my surprise he went up against his own boss. However I couldn't allow any risings from Wales again in case I would be his next target. As if I England, would let my older brothers push me around so, with my boss King Edward I's permission I had decided that was enough and I will conquer Wales once and for all. The sheep loving moron didn't stand a chance now that I think about it, and today marks the end of my war with him. He was crying like a baby when he lost. My boss made him sign a document to show that he was under my rule.

Right there I would have stopped. I had got what I wanted, Wales now had to take me seriously. But my boss didn't want to stop there and built castles in Wale's home and filled them with Englishmen. Wale's is now sending me curses, and this morning I had to combat a dragon he sent me and remove the pig snout he had cursed me with. "

America burst out laughing at the idea of England with a pig snout. Scotland rolled his eyes, of course that would be what the idiot concentrated on. Canada however sighed, as it seemed he got it. Poor Wales had had all his freedom taken away from him, just so that his brother could prove himself. It seemed that America had inherited his self centeredness from their father after all. To prove Canada's theory America threw the book aside and randomly grabbed another.

"Whoa take a look at this one." America said holding up a large book with a leather cover and paper pages.

To everyone's surprise , even Scotland's, there were two books sitting on the shelf exactly across from the door to the room. Both looked extremely worn as if England had read them over and over again. The book America was holding up was the one on top. He cracked it open and began to read.

"1511 I am fighting again, but this time against that frog France. He has decided to go against the pope, Spain and Holy Roman empire. Of course I said I would join in any fight against France, and so I got Spain to help me out when I decided to take the northern part of Frog faces home.

1513 Oh this is too good to be true. My idiot brother Alba who has been friends with France since that stupid Auld Alliance, has tried to help frog face out in our battle. My boss Henry VIII and myself fought in the Battle of Spurs in France and I got to beat France up. As I hurried back to my bosses wife, Catherine (In the margin England had put wife number one), I found Alba trying to draw my attention from France with his silly boss James IV. We fought the Battle of Flodden and I took deep pleasure in killing his boss in front of his very eyes. He had no choice but to butt out after that. Why does he even bother? He should just hurry up and acknowledge me as his amazing little brother already.

1547 I watch as my boss grows old. He is giving me a terrible head ache and I feel like I am going insane. I have no idea what religion I am and Henry has decided to be in charge of the Church of England for the sole purpose of divorcing his Spanish wife Catherine. In doing so he has created an enemy in the pope and the Holy Roman empire, and even in myself sometimes. I feel my brothers watching me, I am sure they are laughing at my approaching insanity saying that I deserve it. But now he is dead, he died of type two diabetes, not syphilis like the stupid rumour says. But don't think my sanity is saved by his death now I have his three children to deal with.

Wow dad sounds like a villain. This is so not cool, how could I, a hero, be born to a violent crazy like him?" Asked America sadly

Canada didn't have the heart to tell America that in some ways he was just like his father. Had America not beaten his own father up for the same reasons that England had fought his brothers? Yes all for recognition, and freedom. He himself was no saint when it came to the separation of him and his father, but he had done it a bit more gently. Still he put an arm around his brother in a comforting gesture and took the book from his hands.

" Lets continue there might be something favourable. (Canada flipped to some very worn pages now, indicating that this was England's favourite part of the book).

1533- All hail the queen! She is a surprising woman Queen Elizabeth I. She survived her protestant ten year old brothers rule. The child, as that was what he was, made more enemies of the Pope and his sister Bloody Mary. Edward died, and in his last attempt to annoy his sister, reminded everyone she and Bess where bastards, and named Lady Jane Gray his heir. But Jane didn't last long as queen, only a few days, and Mary and her supporters soon got rid of her. Now it was bloody Mary's rule. She tortured me so. I still have the scars that feel all too fresh. She had anyone who proclaimed themselves protestant burnt at the stake, and Bess was locked in the Tower of London.

But she's dead now, with no heir and that greedy Spain, who had got his boss to marry her, had the door slammed in his face. Now my dear Bess is on the throne. You could imagine my surprise and embarrassment when asked why she didn't want to marry she had replied that she was my mistress alone. Now she's not as pretty as Alba's queen who he nicknames Bonnie Queen Mary, but she is far more intelligent. Alas have I fallen for my boss? " Canada stopped

They all stood in silence. America and Canada were surprised. Imagine a nation in love with their boss, and even more shocking was that the boss had admitted such feelings. Canada and America looked at each other questioningly. Was the monster that they had read about in the last entry turning into a soft little puppy eager to please his boss who he dearly loved? Canada slowly went back to reading the diary his face flushing at the thought's of what their father may put in the diary.

"Ah my Bess stays by my side even though I do not always stay at hers. For one frightening moment I thought she was going to leave me for her childhood friend Robert Dudley, and I convinced the nobles to reject her idea of marriage to him. As such she stayed with me. And what wonderful things she did. With her at my side my sanity was being restored as the Church of England named her its supreme head, which she hoped with its Catholic looks and Protestant feel that the majority would be pleased. She went to war with Spain, and I, who have always been fond of ships, fought Spain for her. We defeated the Armada and I felt my love for her grow more so. She kept the parliament happy, and they're all such a group of fuss pots that it's no easy task. Also with her I had found myself in an almost civil relationship with France, well for now, who I think suspect's my feelings for my boss.

My brothers are another story. Ireland, who is very catholic, hates her and wants to kill her! My Bess killed by my own brother! I think not. All his plans fail, but I'm sure he has more ideas.

Next is Alba, who has many problems with his bosses. For a while his boss is French, and I feel he and France are a little closer than friends. Not that I care, I have my Bess. However his queen Mary doesn't like her French husband, so there is a Scottish person who has decent taste after all, and comes home bringing Scotland with her. Though I should mention that Alba is protestant at the moment, and I and Bess stride in and help him get rid of Frances boss by aiding a protestant rebellion, obviously France is not what Alba is looking for in a partner.

Then my good hearted Bess offers her own Dudley to her, but she rejects him, such a slap in the face to my Bess. Finally Mary marries Darnley and Alba and I get to do things together again. But she doesn't like Darnley so she and a lover, Brothwell, kill him. Alba is furious and locks her away and takes her son from her so that he can be his new boss, even though he is a baby. I say it like that, but I've had baby bosses as well.

Long story short she comes running to me and Bess for help, cause boy is Alba angry. I'm all for handing her over to Alba, but Bess reminds me that Mary is her family and keeps her locked up here in fine mansions. But Cecil, Bess's advisor, doesn't want her here either. As such he and I work together and have her executed in public. I had hoped that this would make Alba happy, but I had things to deal with. My own household, the Catholic part, went against Bess, even I did every now and then. But soon all the mess Mary had caused was over and Alba and I could spend some time together, though Ireland is hopping mad at Mary's death. But what is he to do? I rule over him as well as Wales right now so he can shove it.

1603

I can barely dare to write this, I can't believe it, my Bess has died. She stayed true to me until the end even though she and France where getting a little chummy at the end. Even Ireland, who fought against her for 7 years sees my sorrow, and stops three days after her death. Alba and Wales come to try and coax me out of my room. They tell me this is why only foolish countries fall for their bosses and humans. I emerge tear stained, and they pretend that they don't know why I am crying. I found it in her room. Her most precious item which was a letter from Dudley with her writing on it calling it his last letter. She claimed to be mine alone, but she had never stopped loving him, he had her soul while I had only her loyalty.

I look to Alba, and nod. All four of us brothers are united again, though not formally, as he lets Mary's own son claim my throne as well as his, which is such an ironic fate. But before he can go on, I tell every historian and person in my house that she is to be known from this day on as Good Queen Bess. "

Canada stopped. It looked like England had read this entry many times and had left tear stains on the paper making the ink run in places. Places in the margin had things like, Mary is a cow, and the not so virgin queen when it comes to me, which had made him blush. But at the end of the entry he had written at the bottom of the page that there will never be a queen like her.

America was crying like a child and was saying that he took back what he said and that England was a hero after all. Scotland rose off of his seat. He was getting to soft. He had hoped he could tarnish the brother's opinion about their father but instead he had let them pity him. Still there was one final thing he could do to change their minds, it would hurt them deeply, and he hesitated. But his hatred for all the cruel things that England had done to him made him pick up the other worn out book and begin reading in perfectly good English.


	3. Chapter 3

Cpt.3 over protective Father

"1713- I AM A DAD! Ok it's not that surprising since I've been spending the last little while being a pirate and having a jolly good time may I add. Alba's been holding the fort, since we are all the United Kingdom now. I did pop home for a little while to deal with not so Jolly Olly's lot, but left again, as the sea was calling me.

Anyway I got two very urgent looking letters today. One said that I have a son called America, and that Spain had been babysitting him. But the most shocking letter was from France.

Rum and I are good to each other but not so much to other people. However it seems that France is the exception. I must have met him after a rather drunk on rum moment, and I am surprised at this myself, but we both have a son called Canada. I'm a little worried about meeting the boy, he is sure to inherit something from Fra-" But Scotland was cut off by America

"Two dads? How is that even possible?" He asked

"America, papa England had this conversation with you. We're nations so the normal rules don't always apply to us. You've always known I had two dads anyway!" Canada replied blushing bright red at having to describe his existence.

"Ok then, who's my other dad?" he asked disregarding his brother's embarrassment

Scotland told him to shut up and research these things in his own time. Parentage for nations was always confusing. For himself, he couldn't remember his mother, but he had a sneaky feeling that she could have been Britannia, or maybe not. As for the younger nations, the older ones had came flocking in claiming left right and centre that they where their parents or siblings, most were obviously lying, but how did the little ones know who was and who wasn't? Especially since his stupid brother had ran off to sea to cause hell for everyone and left him to deal with his messes. No one could contact him, and he hadn't been around to claim his children first. No wonder the idiot America was confused, they all where, it was just one of those things if you where a nation.

"Can ah continue? Anyway –he is sure to inherit something from France. As such I'll go and claim my other son, America first.

So I arrive at America's home. America seems to have a large home, so I have no idea where he is, but France has agreed to help me out, which is suspicious but I agree. Netherlands tells us that he's found him, and France and I come across him. As soon as I see him I know he is my relative, his hair is a dead giveaway, so sorry Spain and Netherlands, but you guys are gone as soon as I have time to deal with you.

Then that froggy bastard runs forward and tells him that he's his relative! As if! So I try and reason with the boy, after all I am his true father not that frog and snail eating, onion smelling idiot. But as always France is ready to challenge me. He tells America that if he accepts him he'll make him fine food, but I had nothing there. I will NEVER admit this to him, but he does cook a little better than me.

Anyway it seems like I have lost. I am miserable and I am all but ready to run to Frances home and paint his walls red with his countrymen, when America surprises me. He ignores France and comes to me. As a refined Englishman I could never show my true happiness, but in my head it went something like this:

TAKE THAT YOU BLOODY IDIOT! BWAWA HAHA EVEN AMERICA KNOWS I AM BETTER THAN YOU!

Ahem, anyway I get to spend time with America, and soon the two of us are off to meet his brother Canada (times different for us nations). France is leading the way and I feel kind of regretful in my decision to meet the boy. He's been raised by France all this time, and I bet that as soon as he sees me he is sure to hate me, and maybe try to even get America to leave me. I tighten my grip on America's hand and he looks at me curiously with those large blue eyes of his. If this is one of Frances traps to get America, then I will make him suffer in ways that he can't even imagine, even my brothers will lose their appetites when they see how I will do it.

Canada's not like I thought at all. He is very quiet and meek, unlike either myself or France. Even America is more hyper and out spoken. To my surprise he has hair like Frances but with a little bit of my own flare and large purple eyes. At first I thought he and America would get along, but America pushed him aside and did something to draw attention to himself ,how cute. Canada did not take it well. The two brothers look so much alike! If I am to get on both of their good sides then I will have to find away to tell the difference between the two.

Funny thing fatherhood, it makes you a little crazy, and naturally I've done it again. I take a look around me and see just who is in the way of my sons and myself. First thing to do is get rid of those baby sitters, the natives. It was easy really. I got a box and rounded up all the sicknesses I could find in Europe that I knew they had no way of recovering from. I return to America and Canada's homes and open the box, and whole tribes get sick and die. I'm not an ex pirate for nothing you know. Naturally America and Canada can't find out about this, as they like the natives, they did look after them after all. So I feign ignorance and get to work on the surviving few.

The next bit wasn't just my idea you know. But I liked it. America and Canada's houses have a lot of things that the people in my own house would like. They have plenty of the stuff and don't mind sharing. Natives, however, claim that it belongs to them and that I have to pay for it with things from my own home. Pay! Me! Pirates don't pay thanks. So I make a trade with them, my brother's whisky for their items. After a few good bottles here and there they couldn't resist the stuff, Alba would be pleased to hear that. But they don't know much about drinking it, and soon get hooked. I swoop in with watered down stuff and I get everything for hardly any cost to myself. Brilliant. Yet again no one should tell my boys this.

Now I have them out of the way, I have France to deal with. I will not let him take Canada, so I try and kick him out of Canada's home. France on the other hand has other ideas and the house is divided between us, the two sides are Lower Canada (Frances lot) and Upper Canada (me). Canada has to now spend weekdays with me and weekends with France. I applied for custody of Canada, so I get to be his main guardian. Still France and I always fight, but Canada never cries. I think the kid is stronger than I thought. Not strong physically like America, but strong mentally. It kind of makes me nervous, my fae tell me that one of my children will topple me from my worldly throne, but Canada seems so nice and laid back." Scotland finished.

He watched with grim satisfaction as his words sank into the brothers. Any pity they felt for him at his Good Queen Bess's death had vanished. Now they looked positively sick. Canada, always such a sweet boy, took the book from his uncle in disbelief.

"I refuse to believe papa England is that evil." He said flipping forward into the book

"1783 (America shifted uneasily) I refuse to eat. I hate them all. America rose against me, and France, Spain and Netherlands helped him. Isn't it funny? I was an Empire, everyone spoke my name with respect. But my own son took it all, by showing everyone that I could be defeated. All because of an argument we both had over his pocket money.

I watch him leave and even my English manner of not showing my pure emotions fails me. My brothers, who at first find this funny, stop laughing when I don't eat, and try and drown my sorrow with anything that looks even slightly alcoholic and refuse to leave my house unless there's alcohol involved. They even try to cheer me up.

I announce that America is a rebel in my drunken state to parliament, and therefore I refuse to let him anywhere near me. I don't hate him, he's my son after all and as my past bosses, especially Henry VIII, have shown me a son is everything, and my legacy would be his anyway. Still he is too young to inherit the role of super power, but still he is trying to do so. I don't think my heart can handle it if I see him again. Too bad I am not a human, otherwise I would jump into the Thames with a rock tied round my neck right now, but I have no idea how to kill myself as a nation. .." Canada finished his voice cracking.

America took the book from Canada's hands and placed it back on the shelf. He was done here, he didn't want to hear how his father was after he had left. America had partied and had taken England's refusal to see him as shame and spite. Now he knew the truth. Reading his father's diaries had been a mistake. Now he had learnt that his own father had tried to kill himself because of him.

"America, papa England isn't like that anymore. He still embraces you; he still embraces all of us. He still watches over us all. Come on let's go and do what we actually came here to do and set up his birthday party stuff." Canada said soothingly

"Yeah. We got him that ice cream cake after all." America agreed trying to look more like himself.

The two brothers flew from the room as fast as they could without looking back. Scotland however reached the doorway and turned to his left to see England leaning against the wall on just the other side of the door. England's green eyes where swimming with tears; his normal pale complexion looked even paler than normal. He looked straight ahead.

"How long ye been here?" Asked Scotland

"Since you started reading about Bess. Odd isn't it? At her death I thought that I could never feel a worse pain, but I did you know; when America left me is was as if Bess had died again and again. All I had wanted was to create a giant union with my whole family, that way I would never be alone again like when Ancient Rome had took me away from you guys. But that's what family is for right? To take advantage of you, beat you up, and cause you unexplainable pain." England said softly

" That's right, that's what families are for, and yer jus as bad. But ye ken whit? They're also for helping ye out and making ye happy. That is why yer wee bairns are here, tae celebrate yer birthday and set up a surprise party for ye. Now move yer ass downstairs otherwise ye will disappoint them." Scotland replied cursing himself in his mind for his softness.

England smiled weakly and shifted his weight to his feet. The two U.K brothers strolled across the messy library as if they were close. It had a good atmosphere, until that is England had cheered up enough to realize something.

"Oh and Alba, if you break into my house again or let my boys read my diaries I will use the punishment I was thinking about using on France when I was going to met up with Canada for the first time on you." England told his brother

Scotland wouldn't normally think too much about a threat from England, but for a brief second he saw the old ex-pirate flash in England's eyes. The same pirate that had tricked the natives, who had brought over a box of diseases, defeated the Spanish Armada and became an Empire. He paused before flashing a smile. England took it as an apologetic smile, but for Scotland it was a sign that he had no intention of keeping such a promise.

Authors Notes:

Ok thanks to everyone for the favourites and watches. Sorry I am still a little lost on this website and I am at a loss at how to thank you separately so please accept this one.

I know that in Hetalia England is America's brother. But Canada is America's and Frances brother so that would mean France is also England's brother. Really it just gets messy, and I'm not a huge fan of that bit of Hetalia, as England "raised" both of them and his colony.

Also I know this seems to be a crappy ending to this story, but I have already got two more that I like much more on the go. A short one about Canada and America, and another weird one just about the U.K brothers.


End file.
